supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gemma the Good Witch
Biography Gemma the Good Witch (born December 30, 1985) is an upcoming playable character in the Theory series. Her addition changed the team's name up to Excellent Eleven. This is possible during the post-game of Theory 8. She is a witch from Northern Ireland. She is best friends with Catherine the Spellcaster. She is voiced by Evanna Lynch. Selfish Adults which Gemma encountered *Jeremy Garret Bond (USA) *Takumi Akio Sato (Japan) *Kazuki Kai Samo (Japan) *Canoe Killers (USA): #Dead-Eye Dennis # # #Dirty Dan # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # *The Todaro Siblings (Italy/UK): #Giuseppe Pablo Todaro (Italy) #Stacie Patricia Todaro (UK) #Marshall Franklin Todaro (UK) #Angelo Felicio Todaro (Italy) #Pietro Ricardo Todaro (Italy) #Giovanni Benito Todaro (Italy) *Garrett James Woods (USA) *Marie Joe (UK) *Principal Quinn (UK) *John Jamie (Canada) *Ruby Duff (Australia) *(South Africa) *(New Zealand) *(Ireland) *Stella Stiller (USA) *Jane Shelby Wright (USA) *Jonathan Quincy Jordan (USA) *Oksana Velykazhinka (Ukranie) Punishments for Selfish Adults *Beatings *Naughty Bowl (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into small fish) - for Jeremy Bond *Naughty Cage (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into small rodents, cats, koalas and small animals) - for Takumi Sato, Kazuki Samo *Naughty Coop (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into poultry) - for Stella Stiller *Groundings *Naughty Hutch (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into bunny rabbits, jack rabbits and hares) - for the canoe killers *Naughty Jar (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into bugs) - for Oksana Velykazhinka *Naughty Nest (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into different kinds of small birds, hens and chickens) - for the Todaro siblings *Naughty Pen (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into piglets) - for Garrett Woods *Naughty Pool (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into sea mammals) - for Jane Wright, Jonathan Jordan *Slappings *Naughty Tank (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into reptiles) - for Marie Joe, Principal Quinn Gallery See the main gallery at Gemma the Good Witch/Gallery. How Gemma Punished the Selfish Adults #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a mouse, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for eternity for killing his son Takashi. #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a rat, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for double eternity for killing his son Kazuki, for hacking into his computer account and for . #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a hamster, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for triple eternity for getting revenge on the fans of Kazuki and for permanently taking down The Kazuki Sato Show. #Gemma turns Jeremy Bond into a goldfish, puts him into the Naughty Bowl and grounds him for the rest of his life for attacking a little boy with a cheese grater. #Gemma turns Jeremy Bond into a regal tang, puts him into the Naughty Bowl and grounds him for double life for attacking two boys with a gas chamber. #Gemma turns the canoe killers into hares, puts them into the Naughty Hutch and grounds them for tranquillity for killing Cameron and Lilly Ridley's parents Eddie and Nancy. #Gemma turns the canoe killers into harmless bunnies, puts them into the Naughty Hutch and grounds them for double tranquillity for lacerating Cameron Ridley. Trivia *She hates the music of Pietro, Angelo and Giovanni Todaro and she demands to have them dropped from the record label. *She is a neighbor with Mrs. , the lady who doesn't like children, Catherine the Spellcaster and the principal of Lizzie Borden Boarding School for very bad adults. *She enjoys baking chocolate cakes, watching Disney movies, listening to pop music, doing arts and crafts and planting flowers. *Her favorite cake flavor is chocolate fudge Category:People Category:Playable Characters Category:Upcoming Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Main Characters Category:People born in 1985 Category:People born in December